


Familia completa otra vez

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Acceptance, Duelo, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hiyori's acceptance, Kishima viudo, New Family, New love, Nuevo miembro de la familia, Other, Personal Growth, Self-Acceptance, Trifecta, Widowed, luto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: Hiyori se daba cuenta: su padre estaba mucho más feliz cuando oniichan estaba cerca. Y aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, algo tenía muy en claro; esa persona había llegado para quedarse con ellos, para volver a ser una familia feliz.TrifectaViñetaHiyori's POV
Relationships: Kirishima Hiyori/Yokozawa Takafumi, Kirishima Zen/Kirishima Sakura, Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Trifecta - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Familia completa otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en noviembre del 2013 en AY y FF  
> ___________________________________________________________  
> Esto surgió tras terminar de leer el cuarto y último volumen de la novela de Yokozawa no Baai. Amo a estos dos como no se puede explicar y Hiyori es la niña perfecta ¡ya la quisiera como hermanita!
> 
> Yo no creé a estos hermosos seres de nombre y apellido japonés, su madres son Nakamura Shungiku y Fujisaki Miyako.
> 
> Es un point of view en tercera persona con Hiyori-chan como narradora testigo.

Hiyori se daba cuenta: su padre estaba mucho más feliz cuando Yokozawa-oniichan estaba cerca.

Nunca supo ni cómo ni cuándo se conocieron, ni sabía porqué de la noche a la mañana su padre había llevado a casa a un compañero de trabajo como si fuera lo más común y rutinario, pero lo que si entendió, es que aquel hombre que aparentaba menor edad que su progenitor era bastante importante para él.

Luego de la primera visita, la primera impresión que la pequeña se llevó de él había cambiado drásticamente: no era tan gruñón ni esquivo como aparentaba, y por el contrario, era bastante amable y tranquilo cuando entablaban conversación en la sala. Antes de percatarse, Takafumi (como luego descubrió que se llamaba) se volvió una constante en sus vidas, y más recientemente, una presencia ansiada día a día.

Su papá le explicó que Yokozawa vivía lejos y que cuando la visita se extendía hasta la noche, la mejor opción era dejarle quedarse en casa con ellos.

Así fue que llegó el nuevo y más peludo integrante de la familia Kirishima: Sorata. Oniichan vivía solo, y ya que últimamente pasaba las noches con ellos, el pobre minino se quedaba desolado en su apartamento, apenas con el agua y la comida necesarias; entonces Hiyori y su padre comprendieron que no podía ser así, y para tranquilidad de todos, le dieron abrigo al felino. Muy pronto, ella se encariñó con Sorata y Yokozawa al punto de extrañarlos cuando el adulto no se aparecía por un breve tiempo. Pero todo mejoró cuando su papi le entregó una copia de las llaves del piso (con un llavero de felpa que ella misma tejió a mano) al querido amigo de la familia.

¡Ahora veía a Oniichan a diario!

Era inmensamente feliz porque que volvían a ser tres personas en la casa…desde que su madre se había ido al Cielo (a un lugar al que, después comprendió, solo podían llegar los muertos) se había sentido asustada y algo solitaria; aún tenía presente la imagen de su padre siendo muy retraído en sí mismo, reservado durante un tiempo en el que todas las noches se sentaba frente al altar familiar, tocando compulsivamente la sortija de matrimonio como si con ello lograra acercarse más a ese inalcanzable sitio al que Sakura se les había adelantado con mucha prisa.

Luego de que Takafumi se volviera cercano a ellos, Zen había dejado de usar el anillo, para dejarlo, en cambio, en el altar como ofrenda al eterno amor que le tenían a tan especial mujer en sus vidas. Pero ya no representaba una atadura dolorosa (Hiyori ya no se entristecía al hablar de su madre con sus abuelos) sino un hermoso y sagrado recuerdo. Imborrable.

La niña, que de repente ya no era tan pequeñita, gustaba de hablar, cocinar y salir con su oniichan y así, tras un tiempo de forjar complicidad y confianza entre ambos, en una comedida charla en la playa sin la vigilia de su progenitor, ella entendió la naturaleza de la relación de ambos hombres.

–Hiyo, emm, yo… tu padre– el adulto buscaba las palabras correctas entre el manojo de nervios que delataban sus inquietas manos–, Él quiere mucho a tu madre, ¿cierto?... Y a ti también te quiere mucho. – no entendía a donde quería llegar, pero ella tenía bastante presente esa afirmación. Lo miró fijamente unos momentos, tratando de brindarle la seguridad que requería para continuar hablando. Luego, como si hubiese sido iluminada por la picardía, le sonrió, cómplice.

–¡Claro que nos quiere a mamá y a mí! Y me dijo que también te quiere mucho, oniichan ¡Pero no le digas que te lo comenté!, ¿sí?

La mirada centelleante y profunda que recibió del adulto le lanzó detalles que no logró descifrar del todo, pero algo le quedó clarísimo: esa persona había llegado para quedarse con ellos, para volver a ser una familia feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he pensado que Hiyo terminará por descubrir todo, o en su defecto, Takafumi y Zen acabarán por decirle. Pero como sabemos que Nakamura es lenta para estas cosas (Takahiro aún no sabe que su hermano está con Usami), nos desquitamos en el fandom xD
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y si comentan, Hiyori y Yokozawa les hornearán el pastel de su preferencia~


End file.
